Fire in the Sky
by Ayren Okami
Summary: Soldiers still loyal to Galcian have revived Ramirez and begun to rebuild Galcian's armada. Will Vyse and company be able to defeat this threat or will this truely be Arcadia's end
1. Victory

_Fire in the Sky_

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance (Vyse x Fina)

Timeline: The end of Skies of Arcadia and onward

Summery:

Soldiers still loyal to Glacian have revived Ramirez and begun to rebuild

Glacian's armada. Will Vyse and company be able to defeat this threat

or will this truely be Arcadia's end.

Chapter 1: "Victory"

"Pirate's Wraith," I shouted, as I brought both of my cutlass' down on Ramirez's wounded body in an X-like slash, effectively ending the battle between us.

"No, this can't be happening!" Ramirez screamed as his and Zelos' melded bodies finally gave up from the force of my attack. "Aarghhhhhh!!" Ramirez screamed one final time as he and Zelos' combined form dissipated into the air leaving only Ramirez's fragment of the silver moon crystal glimmering on the battered deck of the Delphinus.

"It's finally over," Fina said in a hushed voice as I walked over to where the last piece of Ramirez lay and carefully picked it up.

"Fina, Ramirez lived in the skies and died in the skies. We sailors, when one of us dies, it is customary to return the body to the skies. Would you mind if we did the same for Ramirez?".

"No... please go ahead," Fina said, forcing a weak smile on her gentle face.

I walked over to the opposite side of the deck, while staring at the small, glowing crystal in my right hand. "Ramirez, may you rest in peace," I said as I brought my arm back and, using all of my strength, threw the tiny crystal from the Delphinus and watched it disappear into the horizon. I was brought out of my daze by the rumbling coming from the lost continent Soltis. The entire continent broke apart and once again sank beneath the clouds into deep sky, disappearing before our very eyes to sleep once again in darkness.

"Goodbye Ramirez," Fina said in a voice just above a whisper. There was a moment of silence on the deck of the mighty airship before someone spoke.

"Well, what now?" Aika asked with a bright smile on her face, her voice full of confidence once again. "We've already sailed around the world, and there's no use for the moon crystals anymore," she said, turning to Vyse.

"Since when did we need a reason to sail? We're still young, who knows what kind of trouble we can still get into," I replied, a smile on my face as well.

"Haha, so what's next Captain Vyse?" Aika asked me while nudging me with her elbow and stressing the word "Captain".

"Ummm Vyse, Aika I... I have something to ask you," Fina said in her polite, curteous tone. "I would be honoured if you would allow me to continue to sail with you."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," I replied.

"Of course you can sail with us," Aika said while leaping into Fina's arms, hugging her tightly.

"Well, well. It's all so touching," Gilder said from behind us.

"Hey, why don't you all come with us?" Aika asked, her hand interlaced with Fina's.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Gilder said with a shrug. "But I should probably get back to the Claudia. My men must be going crazy without me. I'll continue my search... for the good life."

"I've decided I want to be a fisherman again," Drachma interjected with his rough voice. "I want to live the rest of my life in peace. Out of respect for Jack... and for Rhaknam".

"Enrique, how about you?" Vyse asked the young Valuan prince.

"I must return to Valua. Someone has to organize the survivors and start rebuilding."

"I understand. Good luck everyone."

"Hey, what about us" Daigo, the Yafutoman prince, called from above.

"Yes, what about us?" Clara called from the Primrose, "Aren't we your friends too?"

"Clara please, we just saved the world together. Can't you just enjoy the moment?" Centime, the kind engineer, called from his ship, the Ironclad.

"Son," Dyne said from the deck of the rebuilt Albatross, the Albatross 2. "I'd be honoured if you called me dad from now on."

"Hey, when can we get something to eat around here?" Gordo, the former black pirate turned resturant owner, called from the enormus dining table set up on the bridge of his ship the Bloodlust.

Baltor, the nefarious black pirate, yelled from his ship, the Blackbeard "Aye, the big fella has a point. I think this calls for a party."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hahaha, I never thought I'd agree with Baltor." Thrusting my fist in the air, I yelled out, "Everyone back to Cresent Isle for the biggest feast in history!". A resounding, "Aye, aye," echoed through the air as all the remaining ships in the makeshift armada headed off towards the small island, with the Delphinus leading the way.

The victory celebration lasted all night with food, loqua, music and dancing. Drachma was sharing stories with other sailors at the hurridly-constructed bar, Enrique was slow dancing with Moegi at the top of the small cliff that overlooked the pond, and Aika was dancing with many of the other girls from the Primrose.

"Thank you, Captain Vyse, sir, for the dance," Belle said with a curtious bow as the current song ended.

"No problem, Belle," I replied with a smile. "And you don't have to call me sir."

"O..ok, thank you again," she said sweetly as she ran over to Aika and her friends with a bright smile on her face.

"Excuse me, pardon me, com'n through," Gilder said as he pushed through the crowds toward me. "Hey, Vyse, is this a party or what?" the whimsical pirate asked, his voice slightly slurred. "And what are you doing down here when their's a pretty young girl up there," he said, pointing to the meeting room.

"Gillllder, where are you?" Clara shouted over the sound of the music and conversations.

"Oh...uh, see ya, Vyse," Gilder said as he took off, trying to lose himself in the crowd, with Clara in hot pursuit.

"Heh heh heh, good luck Gilder," I said as I made my way over to the bar and took two glasses of wine, then over to the small elevator and up to the balcony outside the meeting room. Fina was there looking up at the firey red moon over Nasr, the light reflecting off her robe and giving her a angelic appearance. Before her, all I could say was, "Hi".

"Vyse, hi," Fina said, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Uh... here," I said, extending one of the wine glasses.

"Th..thank you, Vyse," Fina said with a shaky voice, as she took the glass and walked over to the the small bench underneath the window and sat down. I followed right behind her.

"Are you ok?" I asked, taking a seat right beside her.

"I... I'm ok, Vyse," Fina said, playing with the wine glass in her hand. "It's just that Ramirez was my friend and now he... he..." Fina couldn't finish her sentence as she broke out into tears, dropping her glass on the floor. I stared at her for a moment, and before I could think of anything to do, my body did it for me.

"Fina, I'm sorry," I said as I wrapped my arms around her, embracing her. She stopped crying as quickly as she started and looked up into my face with her beautiful emerald eyes. I wiped away the tears flowing down her cheeks, "I'm sorry."

"Sniff...Vyse..." she said, regaining her composure, but her voice still a little shaky. "Thank you for staying by my side today. I don't know if I could have made it without you." She finished by placing her head on my shoulder and returning the hug I gave her, as I kept one of my arms around her waist.

"Let's just try to have fun tonight, ok?" I said offering her the best smile I could, if it was one thing I couldn't stand, to see it was her crying.

"O...ok Vyse. Your right. This is a celebration. I'll try to have fun."

"Alright then," I said, standing up and offering her my hand. "Do you know how to dance?"

"No, not really," she replied, staring at me.

"Then I'll teach you," I said with a grin as I helped her up. After she was standing, I palced my arms around her waist again, and she placed her arms around my neck as we began to sway back and forth. The music and celebrations began to fade away, as I concentrating only on the girl in my arms and the fact that now Arcadia was free.

End of chapter 1


	2. Emergence

Hey everybody it's the angelic mercenary here with chapter 2. I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviews my story. But I really want to thank everyone who simply reads and enjoys it. This is for all those fans of this great RPG. But I really appreciate any feedback all you readers might have for me. Well, on to chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skies of Arcadia or any of it's characters. They belong to Sega and the amazingly talented people at Overworks (now Woworks I believe).

Chapter 2: "Emergence"

The blare of the emergency alarm was beginning to hurt my ears. And the accompanying flashing red lights weren't excatly easy on my eyes as I ran through the corridors of the Delphinus. "There it is," I thought as I rushed toward the door that lead to the deck. I opened it as quickly as my hands could move. Once I had it open, I rushed out onto the deck to confront whatever it was that was attacking my ship. What was waiting for me made me stop in mid-step and caused my breath to catch in my throat. Aika, Gilder, Drachma and Enrique where strewn about the deck, blood flowing freely from numerous wounds and all four of them were laying disturbingly still. I tore my eyes away from my comrades and to the far end of the deck were a lone figure in white stood.

"F...Fina," I managed to choke out. Fina turned to face me and opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a scream of pain as a long, slender black blade protruded from her abdomen, staining the beautiful white robe a bright crimson. With a disgusting sound of metal against wet flesh, the blade slid out of Fina and she fell to the deck while her killer hovered above her fallen body. Whoever it was, their face was hidden behind a hooded cloak, but that soon changed as they flipped it over their head and stared at me with hate-filled eye's.

"...Vyse...," was all that he said.

"No... it can't be," I stutered as I beheld the person before me. "Ramirez!!!"

I shot up, cold sweat on my face, and found myself staring at a map of Mid-Ocean hanging on my bedroom wall. "Just a dream," I muttered. "Just a dream." I threw off my sheets and stood up, "I doubt I'll get much sleep after this," I stated plainly as I tugged my shirt on, not bothering to hook on the sleeves, my pants already on since I slept in them, and finally my boots. "Maybe a walk will do me good," I said as I walked out the door into the warm Nasrean night. As I walked around the crew quarters I saw Fina sitting on the small beach, her boots sitting neatly off to her side, and swaying her dainty feet in the water. With a sly smile I crept up behind her. "Hi."

"V...Vyse!" Fina said, her right hand over her heart. "You scared me."

'Heh, sorry," I said, still smiling, taking a seat beside her. "Can't sleep?"

"No, not really. And since it's such a beautiful night, I thought I'd watch the stars." A long silence passed between us before I finally decided to end it.

"Isn't the water cold?" I asked, as she still had her feet in the pond.

"No, the red moon stone's in the water keep it warm," she said, then with a devilish smile that resembled Aika's, she quickly reached into the pond and splashed some of the water at me. "See."

"H...Hey," I said, raising my hands to keep the water out of my face. After I felt the water wet the front of my shirt, I brought my hands down to to look at Fina. Her face had a rather surprised look, not sure of what she had done or how I would react.

"Vyse, I'm sorry I...ahh!" Fina yelled as I repaid her in kind for her little prank.

"You're right Fina, the water is warm," I said, the sly smile from before returning. Fina just stared at me for a moment, then did something I hadn't heard her do for a long time. She laughed. It was a good natured laugh and I soon found myself joining in. After, we both lie on the beach, watching the first hues of the morning began to paint the sky over Cresent Isle.

"So Vyse, what were we going to do today?" Fina asked.

I turned my head in the soft sand to look at her, "The same thing we always do."

Fina giggled at my response. "You mean get into trouble."

"Ha ha ha ha, we are Blue Rogues after all."

It was Fina's turn to face me this time. With a bright smile on her face, she said, "Yes, yes we are," before turning back to face the newly illuminated sky.

"So this is the "bottom" of the world," I said while staring out of the thick, reinforced porthole of my cabin, and seeing nothing but the inky blackness of the world beneath the clouds. "The less time we spend in this accursed place the better."

"Sir...sir, are you there?"

"What is it," I asked, talking through the communication tube that liked the bridge to the rest of the ship.

"The scouts have come back with the crystal. We await further order's."

"Well, if they have what we came for, then hurry up and get us out of this hell-hole."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." As I finished turning from the tube and sitting back at my desk, a loud rumbling coming from the engines as they dealt with the changing pressure that came with either ascending or descending into the sea of clouds. I took one last look out my window and caught a glimpse of the mighty lost continent, Soltis, illuminated by a large bolt of lightning. I was brought out of my trance by a knock at my door. "Come in."

"Sir."

"What is it?"

"I thought you might want to hold onto this," the soldier said, extending his right arm, while holding a small silver crystal in his hand.

"Thank you, dismissed," I said, taking the small gem from the soldier and waiting until he had left until I spoke again. "Soon, lord Ramirez, soon your's and lord Galcian's great dream will be realized. The agents are in place to begin the gathering of the moon crystals, and with them, we will be victorious."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Encounter

I apoligize about the lateness everybody.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia or any of it's characters. They belong to Sega and Overworks.

Chapter 3: "Encounter"

Cresent Isle, now bathed in the mid-morning sun, looked calm on the surface but as I entered the underground port, I was greeted with a sight that was anything but calm. The numerous members of my new crew where milling about preparing our new ship for departure to the capital of the Nasr kingdom, Nasrad.

"Vyyyyyyyyyse!" An all too familiar voice echoed throughout Cresent Isle's underground port.

"Morning, Aika," I called back, as I grasped the metal pole in front of me and slid down to the main floor of the dock. Looking at her, she had her head turned to face me, and was dressed in her usual attire. Her yellow top and skirt with her favorite black shorts visible underneath. A large, light blue belt around her small waist and her goggles resting on her head, her hair no longer in large pigtails but flowing freely down her back.

"About time you got up," Aika said, turning back to face the "Rogue's Honour," our new ship, built from the same design as the Albatross but with more powerful engines, cannons, and armor.

"Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night," I said, walking past her toward the gangplank that lead onto the ship, when an all to familiar red-haired air pirate jumped onto my back, locking her legs aound my waist and her arms around my neck. "Ahhh... Aika... Get off!" I managed to choke out before I fell to the floor with Aika on top of me.

"That's for you waking me up last night," Aika said, sitting triumphantly on my back. "You should learn not to laugh so loud, so early in the morning."

"O....ok just get off me," I said, as I squirmed underneath her trying, in vain, to get her off me and perhaps save some small amount of face in the progress.

"Aika, Vyse what are you two doing," came a soft voice from somewhere on our right.

"Hi Fina!" Aika nearly shouted. Getting off my back and running up to embrace her friend, and letting me get back on my feet. When I looked back to see them both, I couldn't help but stare for a moment at Fina's new outfit she had been wearing the last little while. A long white skirt that covered her legs, with the exception of two long slits up the sides, white leggings visible because of those slits. A blue tank top and white vest, leaving her midriff bare. White sleeves tied off so they left the top of her arms bare. And a blue bandanna on her head, keeping her hair out of face, with the exception of two strands.

"Vyse? you in there?" Aika said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh... what?" I said, broken from my daze.

"I said, are you ready to go. The ship is almost ready."

"Oh yes, alright then, let's go," I said, turning back to the ship and walking up the gangplank to the deck. I made my way to the bridge to find our new helmsman, Conner, already at his post.

"Captain Vyse," Conner, the young fifteen year old, said. Immediatly standing up straight and giving me a salute.

"Heh, you can relax, Conner, you're not a soldier," I said, taking a seat in the captain's chair. Normally, I would take the helm, since I couldn't stand just giving out orders to my crew, but this was just a simple supply run so I decided to let the kid show me just how good he claimed he was.

"Vyse," Aika said, walking onto the bridge, with Fina right behind her.

"What is it?"

"Everything is set, we can leave whenever you're ready," Aika said as she took her position at the weapon's console, a postion she had occupied since the Delphinus. And Fina took her postion at the communication/navigation console, a postion she had taken a perament residence to.

"Alright then, let's go. Conner, take us out slow."

A heavy creak complemented the opening of the entrance to the underground port of Cresent Isle, as part of the Isle's small mountain lowered to reveal the entrance. The "Rogue's Honour" slid out smoothly from the hidden port, then, turning toward the island where Nasrad was located, started it's journey.

"Captain Vyse," Conner said, bringing my gaze to look at my new helmsmen. "The weather is good, the sun is out and we've got the wind behind us so we should reach Nasrad in about four hours."

"That's good to hear," I replied, hoping that those four hours would go by quickly since I was unaccustomed to just guiding my ship from a chair.

Unfortunatly for me, those four hours didn't go by very quickly. I found myself excusing myself from the bridge out of shear bordem. "Fina, call me from my quarters if I'm needed."

"Alright, Vyse," Fina replied, with a courteous bow.

I trailed through my new ship, slowly, trying to waste as much time as I could before I made it to my quarters. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I hope something happens sometime soon," I said, letting out a yawn, as I reached my quarters.

"Vyse, quickly, come to the bridge, we need you," I heard Fina's voice through the communication tube in my quarters as I entered.

"Huh, I didn't think that would work," I said with a shrug as I turned around and ran back to the bridge.

"So what's so urget that you need me?" I said as I walked onto the bridge.

"Vyse, there's a ship of starboard and closing. They're black pirates," Aika informed me as I sat down.

"Alright, Fina, inform the crew that I want them at their battle stations. Aika, stand ready. Conner, think you can handle this," I asked, not sure if he was ready for a real ship battle.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright then, bring us around, Aika, be ready to fire."

"Aye."

"Captain, they're almost within range of our cannons," Conner said, a slight bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Hold course until we're almost about to ram them, then hard to port and swing around them behind them and open fire."

A resounding "Aye, Captain!" came from my crew on the bridge as the "Rogue's Honour," and the black pirate ship closed the gap between us.

"Vyse, it looks like they have the same idea," Aika said, turning to look at me, then back at her console.

"Good, that makes it easier for us. Conner, now!"

With my order, Conner turned our ship hard to port to avoid ramming the black pirate ship, which also turned hard to their port. However, the far more manuverable "Rogue's Honour" had moved behind the black pirate ship before it had the chance to do the same.

"Now, open fire!" I shouted, as a thunder of cannon fire was released from our ship, and almost disintegrated the rear of the black pirate's ship.

"Vyse, the enemy ship's engine has been severly damaged and they are launching life boats," Fina reported, trying to sound as official as possible.

"Vyse, should we go after them?" Aika asked.

"No, they can't do much damage without their ship anymore. But, did any of you get a look at the flag they were flying?"

The answer "No" came from all three of my crew members. "Well, no matter, I'm sure we can find out who they were when we reach Nasrad. Conner".

"Yes, captain," Conner said, turning our ship back onto its original course. While I decided to stay on the bridge, wondering if these black pirates were simple fools trying to make a name for themselves by defeating us, or if this was a part of something bigger.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Cities of Sand and Ice

Heh, heh again I'm sorry for the lateness of my updates everyone. And thanks for the reviews and encouragement so far everbody.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia or any of it's characters they belong to Sega and Overworks.

Chapter 4: "Cities of Sand and Ice"

The rest of our trip to Nasrad was uneventful. However, even as we docked into Nasrad's newer and much larger port, my mind still stayed on the same subject. Who were those black pirates? They didn't appear to be any of the black pirates we knew, or had encountered before, but then reports about new black pirate ships weren't exactly new these days.

"Vyse, come on, lets go" Aika said, making no attempt to hide the impatience in her voice.

"Oh, right. Conner, stay here with the rest of the crew and see that our supplies are loaded by the time we return."

"Yes, Captain."

"Alright. Aika, Fina, lets go" I said, rising from my chair, walking through my ship and out onto the new Nasrad port, both girls following close behind me.

"Alright, Vyse, you can pay for the supplies. Me and Fina are gonna check out the new bazaar, ok? Come on, Fina" Aika said, pulling her friend along behind her. It was just like Aika to simply announce where she was going without actually asking if I or anyone else needed her help.

After I paid for most of our supplies from the merchants who had been waiting for us to arrive, I copied the girl's route up from the port, into the city, and stopped to get my bearings. A great deal of the city had been rebuilt. The port and bazaar were obviously the first things that were to be rebuilt. In the year or so since the end of the great moon crystal wars, the city had undergone an incredible transformation. With the addition of a new, larger port, the bazaar, too, was enlarged to accommodate the influx of trade with not only Valua, but Ixa'taka and Yafutoma. The entrance to Nasrad looked mostly the same, with the inn and certain shops on the right and the sailors guild and ship parts shop on the left, however, neither shared a building anymore. After I paid for the rest of our supplies at the parts shop, I immediately went towards the sailors guild, walking around the large fountain, one of two, that dominated the city square. As I walked in, the Guildmaster slowly looked up from his book, but as soon as he laid eye's on me, he immediately straightened up.

"You're Vyse, the Legend! It is an honour to have you here at my guild."

I chuckled lightly at this. "It's an honour to be here" I replied. "May I see any information you might have on Black Pirates that have been seen around Nasrad in the last month or so"

"Of course. One moment, please" The Guildmaster disappeared underneath his desk for a moment, then brought up a rather disturbingly large notebook and placed it on his desk in front of me. "Here you are."

"Thank you" I said, taking the book and moving over towards where chairs and a table were set up. I set a small drawstring bag on the table, which had held all the money for the supplies, and began to flip through black pirate flag designs and reports of attacks on merchent ships. It took me a good two hours to finally finish with it, but since I nor anyone else had seen the flag of the ship we had fought earlier, it did little good. "Maybe I should just leave it be" I muttered to myself, running my hand through my hair, before I got up and replaced the notebook on the Guildmaster's desk. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Please come again" The Guildmaster replied with a bow.

I left the sailors guild a little frustrated, but tried to not let it get to me. "I wonder if the girls are finished" I thought. As I walked into the bazaar, I was bombarded by merchants trying to sell me everything from weapons, to exotic spices, to jewellery that, according to the merchant, would be enough to make any girl fall for me. I politely refused and continued to search for the girls. When I thought that I would never find them, a very familiar, angry voice drifted towards me. With a smile on my face, I followed the voice"Found you."

"Three thousand gold" Aika almost screamed at the peddler. "Thats robbery"

"That's the best I can do. That is the very finest silk from Yafutoma."

"Aika, there you are" I said running up to her. "What are you buying"

Aika quickly hid whatever it was she was attempting to buy from my sight. "Vyse! Don't sneak up behind people like that" she yelled as I backed away.

"Sorry" I said, raising my hands defensively. "Hey, where is Fina" I asked, looking around the area and not seeing anyone who evenly remotely looked like her.

Aika, still not daring to show me what she was hiding, looked to either side of her"Huh, oh, I told her that she should take a look around and she if she finds anything she likes. I figured she be back by now."

"Well, then, I'll go and find her. When you're done here, meet us at the port, alright" I said as I started searching for Fina, and feeling Aika's eyes on me until she was out of sight. I wove in and out of people and small shops, consisting no more than simple tents, my eyes carefully scanning the crowds for glimpse of Fina's white skirt or a whisp of her silvery-blonde hair.

"Cuuuuuu" something buzzed in my ear.

"Cupil" I said as the silver blob whizzed around my head before it took off to my right. I ran, as best I could, after it until I could see the very person I'd been looking for, a shimmer of white in area of dull earthen colours. "Fina, there you are."

"Vyse" Fina replied in her quiet voice, which made her almost impossibe to hear in the noisy bazaar.

"What are you doing here"

"Aika said I should find something I like and buy it, but I don't have enough" Fina said, staring down at an assortment of rings, bracelets and necklaces.

"I can help you there. What were you looking at"

Fina pointed at a beautiful golden pendant with a small, polished silver moonstone at it's center.

"Ahh, you have good taste in pendants, my dear girl" the elderly merchant said in his thick Nasrean accent as he finished with his previous customer and shuffled over to us.

"How much" I inquired.

"Twelve hundred gold."

I reached into the small drawstring bag I had brought with me from the "Rogues Honour" and brought out enough coins to equal the amount of the pendant and gave them to the merchant. Unlike Aika, I had no interest in arguing with every merchant I wanted to buy something from, simply to get a few gold off of the price.

"Thank you" he replied, handing me the pendant.

I took it and turned to Fina, 'Turn around." She complied and turned. With her back to me, I undid the clasp of the pendant's chain, looped it around her neck and redid the clasp.

She turned and faced me again, smiling brightly "Thank you, Vyse."

"No problem" I said, smiling back at her. "Now we need to get back to the ship. The supplies should be loaded and Aika should be back as well." I finished and Fina replied with a shift nod as we began our trek back to the docks.

-

The city of Glacia always took my breath away. It's beautiful architecture, and the fact that it's buildings, regardless of their size, hung from the underside of the continent made the city a marvel. The building I walked into was massive in size. A perfect circle, it's only flaw had been were Rahknam had crashed through the wall when it had died, but fixing it had been simple enough after we removed the Gigas' corpse. Placed around it were five pedestals and one in the center that were built to hold the moon crystals. At the moment, only the green moon crystal was present. It had been easy enough to steal. The Ixa'takan's that had been guarding it were nothing compared to my troops.

"Soon, lord Ramirez, soon" I muttered to myself as I placed my lord's fragment of the silver moon crystal on the center pedistal.

"Admiral Dante, I see you have finally returned with the most important piece of our plan" a voice from behind me stated.

I turned my head to whoever was addressing me and laid eyes upon a figure wearing a hooded platinum cloak, one of the priests of the moon crystals. The priests were originally lord Galcian's most powerful mages, but after our defeat and retreat to Glacia, they had assumed the titles they hold now, as well as filling the void of leadership left after the death of lord Galcian and Ramirez. "Yes, I have."

"Good, and the rest of the crystals? When shall they arrive" The figure asked, his voice was deep and low.

"Soon. Very, very soon. Teams should be in place to take the remaining crystals from there respective countries. The only problem is the purple moon crystal. We don't know for sure where it is, but I believe the Blue Rogue, Vyse, is in possession of it."

"Then find out if he does and take it, should it be on his island" The hooded figure conveyed no emotion in his voice as he spoke to me.

"Very well" I said, turning on my heel and leaving the building. My mind now focused on finding the desired moon crystal, and if I was lucky, perhaps the chance to face the rogue that somehow had managed to defeat our former leaders.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
